I Bite Back
by Jaded-Shrew
Summary: AU Faye and Spike got the the same college and go out of their way to drive eachother nuts. But that all changes after 'the fight'. now they are being forced to not only be near eachother, but to talk to one another as well. sit back and watch the sparks
1. Love

Hey, I haven't written much lately. Sorry about that everyone. College is crazy and I didn't have a word program for my computer, so, yeah. But hey, I do now, and I'm back. Mainly because I don't want to work on my English paper -- but hey, what ever. All will be well, or I'll get kicked out of school...that's, not a good thing, is it? Sigh, what ever.

No, I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. But if I did...oh, if I did, wait, drool coming out of mouth. Lol, you get the idea...

-Shrew

**Chapter One: Love**

"Faye, have I ever told you that I love you dearly?" A young woman with raven black hair asked as she came up beside her best friend. Faye looked at her out of the corner of her deep green eyes with a knowing look.

"What do you want Verena?"

Verena's dark brown eyes widened in mocking outrage and shock and she placed a hand to her heart as if it had been wounded. "Faye, what kind of person do you think I _am_? Just because I say I love you doesn't mean..." She stopped when the purple haired woman beside her lifted an eyebrow. "Okay _fine_. I need the lab for bio and help on my English paper. Those fucking teachers are out to get me I tell you! That's the only explanation for my low grades!"

"And it couldn't have _anything_ to do with the fact that you don't do the work half the time and don't go to class on a regular basis, could it?"

"I admit I am not the _best_ student on campus. However, _you_ must admit that with out me, you would have no one to eat lunch with. Like at the beginning of the year when we both would sit in our rooms and starve ourselves because we didn't want to eat by ourselves."

"I have people to eat lunch with."

"Name two."

Faye blushed slightly as her mind drew a blank. Verena was right; she really _didn't_ have anyone to eat lunch with. Though she was very social, people had a tendency to look at the way she dressed and not at the person in the clothing. She had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to her body. So she felt there was no reason not to show it off to people. Which got her labeled as a slut, but if people couldn't see her for the person she was, she didn't want to be friends with them anyway.

Verena, on the other hand, was an antisocial person who went out of her way to scare people who even glanced her way. She dressed in tight tops and pants that showed off her body, but would then put on an army jacket that was at least two sizes too big. making it seem as if she had no body shape at all. It was amazing that the two had become such good friends with how different they were. Faye would drag Verena to parties, and Verena would force Faye to play video games for hours on end in retribution.

"Um Faye, don't look now, but here comes the _love_ of your life. Ten bucks says he makes a snide comment to you can completely ignores me."

"Heh, like either of us has ten bucks? How 'bout who ever wins uses their card to buy lunch from the café?"

"Deal – and no drawing attention to me like the last time! That's _cheating_ my little butter ball!"

Before Faye could make a reply to that random and rather...disturbing comment, the object of their bet came into view. It had fluffy, dark green hair, and a pair of miss matched red-brown eyes. And it all came wrapped up in a tight, hot lanky man suit.

"Well, if it isn't the bimbo and her little rabid bitch. You mind moving? I want to get indoors and away from the filth found outside."

"Oh Spike! We love you too, and would love for you to buy us lunch. So sweet of him to offer, wasn't it 'Rena?"

"Oh yes Faye. I can't think of _anyone_ we love more then _Spike_!"

Spike looked between the two completely confused. Of course, this was the state they left almost anyone who talked to them in. Even their professors had learned never to talk to the two of them together. "What the fuck are you two talking about and what the hell are you on?!"

"_Silly_, we're talking about how much we_ love_ you! Will you have our children? I'm sure it's not as painful as every _says_ it is. But just to be safe, we have decided to let _you_ test that for us. So what do you saw? You buy _us_ lunch and _we_ give you hot crazy monkey sex in return." After her declaration, Verena smile sweetly and blew kisses at the confused man before her.

Spike just looked between the two of them as if they were insane, and then stalked off muttering something about crazy bimbos and rabid sluts in disguise. When he was out of sight, Faye burst out laughing. "'Hot crazy monkey sex?' I need to keep that one in reference for the next argument I have."

"But it wouldn't be as funny when you say it since everyone thinks you are having sex with the whole male population of the college. Since I'm known as a prude and a massive bitch, it's not _expected_ of me. And therefore funny as all hell. Oh!! I know! Next guy to hit on you, say something about not giving it to anyone but your husband. That would turn a few heads!"

"Hmm, that _could _work. You certainly are diabolical when it comes to verbal confrontations 'Rena. However, I _do_ wonder how you survived tormenting people with how poor of a fighter you are."

"Simple. I learned to run fast. Very, _very_ fast. 'Before making fun of someone, walk a mile in their shoes. That way, when you make fun of them, you'll be a mile away and you'll have their shoes.' I love that quote."

"Who's it by?"

"_No_ idea. But I _like it_, so I shall _use it_!"

"Is this why you almost failed English last year? Because you were too lazy to writ down where you found your information?"

"Damn fucking strait! The man can't make me reform man! I can write what ever I want!"

"Stop, you sound like a druggy."

"I _know_ – I was listening to these two guys talking. It was funny. People who are high have the most interesting conversations when they can't notice people are watching them..."

"Verena, I think it's only you who thinks that."

"Well _hell!_ That's even better! I'm so unique that people don't even _think_ the same way I do!"

"Shut up and get me food. You lost, _so now I feast_!"

"Damned rotten luck. You know, I'm starting to think that you don't love me as much as I love you."

"You can copy my lab wail we eat."

"Oh! I knew you loved me! I never doubted you for a second!"

"Then get me_ food_! _Now_! I haven't eaten today because _you_ had to do so much make up work!"


	2. Party Drama

Well, I was going to wait until I got more reviews until I posted the next chapter, but the two that I got made me so happy I decided to post it now – Shrew loves getting reviews. When she doesn't get any, she gets sad and stops writing for a while. So if you like the story, please review.

Oh!! And I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of its characters. Sigh, but I wish I did – then I wouldn't have to starve at college because I have no money.

-Shrew

**Chapter Two: Party Drama**

"I would _so_ rather be playing Soul Caliber II right now. Why am I here again?"

Faye rolled her eyes as Verena continued to complain about being forced to leave the sanction of her room. "Because I promised to buy you Kingdom Hearts for your birthday if you did. Now stop _bitching_ and start smiling at the nice people around you."

Verena snorted in disbelief and tossed a glare at the person trying to take her coat. "_Do you mind_? Keep your fucking hands off me!"

"Ed is sorry – she was told to take people's coats at the door. So that is what she is doing."

Both Verena and Faye stared at the woman before them unblinking. She had long unruly orange hair, amber colored eyes, and a dark tan. But what had really caught their attention was the way she had referred to herself in the third person. Faye looked horrified and Verena looked as if she had found a long lost relative.

"Where the hell have you been all year dude?" Verena finally burst out as she wrapped her arms her new instent friend.

"The Computer Lab! Ed works there and spends most of her time there. She tends to frighten people – at least that is what her step brother tells her. Spike says I talk too much and am too smart for my own good..."

Though Ed had continued talking, both Faye and Verena had stopped paying attention at the name Spike. They looked at each other, shook their heads in denial, and prayed to god that for once, there gut feeling was wrong.

"Hey, um Ed, you wouldn't be talking about a Spike with green puffy hair and evil red brown eyes would you?" Verena asked, doing her best not to let any emotion into her voice. At the other girl's node, she turned to Faye and swallowed hard. "Is he _here_ by any chance?"

"Yep. He wouldn't let Ed to a party like this without being there. He can be a very over protective brother sometimes. But Ed loved him anyway."

"Hey Faye, you ah, don't think he found that little..._gift_ we left him yet, do you?" Verena whispered as she looked around for the person in question. It was then they both felt a hand rest on their shoulders.

"Why yes, he did. And if you will both come this way, he will repay you both for it."

Both women jumped at the smooth masculine voice that sounded in their ears. Looking over at Verena, Faye tilted her head to the side slightly and flexed her shoulders. Verena's dark brown eyes narrowed into slits as she shook her head no. They had gone through this many-a-time before, but never had Faye had this look in her eye. It didn't body well for either of them. "Faye no. I have a bad feeling about this."

"You _want _to get pumbled?"

"No..."

"Then you know what to do."

"I _still_ don't like it."

"It's our only option. You ready?"

Verena bit her bottom lip gently and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she kicked her leg back as hard as she could – and ended up kicking air and almost fell on her face. If not for Spike's steadying hand, she probably would have ended up face down on the ground.

"You know girls, if you don't want your opponent to know what you are up to, you shouldn't talk about your planes in frount of him. You two are so fucking pathetic you're _almost_ not worth my time."

Faye twisted out of his grasp and punched him hard in the ribs. When he gasped out in pain, she smiled bitter sweetly. Seeing that Verena was still just standing there, she gave her a hard shove toward the door and got into her fighting stance. "You were saying something Spike?"

Spike grunted and straitened his posture slightly. Rolling his head back until his neck cracked, he smiled crookedly and bowed. "_Congratulations_. You were successful in sucker punching me. _Very _grown up Faye. But what would I expect from someone who leaves a _dead_ lizard in someone else's bed?"

"What do you _mean _dead? The lizard _wasn't _dead."

"_Yes_ it _was_."

"It most certainly _was not_. That thing is Verena's _baby_. The only reason she even agreed to let me use it was because we made the room warm enough for it and no one other then you could get in. The lizard _can't_ be dead."

"I don't have time for this fucking shit. I'm out of here."

Faye grabbed the sleeve to his dark blue shirt and tugged on it hard. "Where's the lizard Spike?"

"In the trash where you and your friend belong. Why? Is the rabid little bitch going to get upset if her little pet isn't returned?" At the baby tone Spike used, Faye saw red. Verena had spent three years trying to convince her mother to let her buy that lizard, and then another two months convincing the school it would be find to keep at college with her.

"Where's the _fucking_ lizard Spike?"

"I told you! In the god damned _trash_! Now get the fuck out of my way."

"That lizard was alive and well when we left it in your room. What did you do to it?!"

"It was dead when I got there you stupid _bimbo_! How many times do I have to _tell_ you that?!"

"Until you tell me the truth!"

"You want the truth? _Fine!_ I jumped on the bed without looking and _smothered_ the fucking thing! And you know what? I'm fucking _glad _I did. That thing was ugly just like you and that bitch and it _disserved_ to die!"

Neither one of them saw the person leaning ageist the wall until they heard a loud gasp. Both Faye and Spike turned just in time to see tears streaming Verena's face, her hand raised to her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

Swallowing hard, she lifted her chin and looked Spike right in the eye, tears still falling from here own. "_No_ living thing deserves to die. Especially not like _that_. Gin was the _best_ pet _anyone _could ask for and...and..."

Shaking her head, she turned and ran from the building. As Faye started after her, she bumped into the last person she expected to. "What the _fuck_ do you think _your_ doing Spike? Don't you think you've fucked with my friend _enough_ tonight? Stay the _hell_ away from us both or I'll pound your head into the fucking pavement, _got it_?"

And with that, she ran after her friend, knowing that getting her to talk would be almost impossible. As much as Verena pretended to let nothing get to her, lots of things did. She was one of the most sensitive people Faye had ever met. And as soon as her friend was better, she was going to beat Spike into a bloody pulp for making her best friend cry.

"Spike, you had better be ready for me next time we meet. Because I'm going to beat you within an inch of your good for nothing life..."


	3. The Fight

The Shrew is back!! And, obviously, with another chapter for all to read . I hope you enjoy it. And sorry if anyone found the lizard thing a little odd – I needed some way to introduce some other characters into the mix. And since I'll be getting a bearded dragon very soon, it seemed like the perfect thing to put in...heh, well, yeah...

Oh!! And no, shrew dose not own Cowboy Bebop. Sigh, or any of its characters. But Verena I do own...and Gin – which, by the way will be the name of my lizard when I get it. EEEE!! I can't wait!!

**Chapter Three: The Fight**

Spike slowly pushed his door open and sighed heavily. Though Verena was generally considered a loner, it turned out that not too many people other then himself thought her a bitch. So when the two distort girls had left, he had gotten some rather scolding looks from his peers. This left Spike with two options; forget it ever happened and hope his rain of the most sought after guy on campus remained fairly unscathed, or go and get the bitch a new lizard, pretending it was all a big joke.

"Hey Jet, you in here?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I need your car."

"No _way_! I heard what happened to yours last week Spike. Keep your hands _off _my ride!"

Spike glared hard at his roommate and best friend. Sometimes he wondered why they were even friends. As if reading his mind, Jet began to laugh softly. "We're still friends because you know I won't sugar coat things like all your other 'mindless drown' friends. Now get out. I'm having a lady friend over since you had the room last night."

"That's gross Jet."

"Hey man, I'm not _that_ much older then you! Now get _out!_ And forget about swiping my car keys, I have them on me right now. So unless you want to get up close and _personal_ with the _bottom half_ of my body..."

"That's enough Jet; you're going to make me _sick_..."

"You know, if I hadn't known you for so long, I would take offence from that. I don't make all those faces when ever _you_ have the room to yourself and one of _your_ lady friends spend the night."

"The very fact you call them _lady friends_ is what makes you seem like your _forty years old_ Jet."

"_Screw you_!"

"I thought that was what --"

"_OUT_!!"

"Grin, you here?" Faye shouted as she pounded on her best guy friend's door. She heard some swearing and the resale of clothing before the door opened a crack. A young man with long black/blue hair that was tangled from sleep, and bangs that were sticking out in an almost comical way came into view.

"Faye, what time is it?"

Ignoring the sleepy murderous tone in his voice, Faye plastered a smile to her face and held up two fingers. "About two in the morning."

"Oh, okay...you know I'm going to have to _kill_ you for this, don't you?" Grin asked, running a hand through his already messy hair. He rubbed his eyes lightly, trying to get the sleep out of them. He stopped mid action at Faye's next statement.

"I need your car."

Grin blinked twice, and then burst out laughing hysterically. Opening his door a little wider he motioned her in as he held his sides tightly, kicking random articles of clothing out of his way. "You're yanking my chain, _right_? You remember I was there _with you_ when you totaled your car, right Faye. So if you think I'll lend you _mine_, you're insane."

"That jack ass _Spike_ --"

The pounding on the door stopped what ever she had been about to say. The deep and fare too familiar masculine voice shouting for Grin to open had her eyes narrowed. And the guilty look on Grin's face turned her own a dark angry red. "How long have you two been friends Grin? Exactly _how long_ have you been playing _both_ fields?!"

"Come on Faye, it's _not_ like that. And Spike, he's really not all _that_ bad, he just --"

"Just made Verena _cry_ is all."

"What? How had he --"

"But your _right_, he's _not_ that bad _is_ he? After all, who could _balm_ him for killing a _bitch_ like Verena's pet Lizard _and making her cry in public for the first time in years_" Almost every word Faye spoke was covered with acidic sarcasm, and each one made a direct hit and burned through Grin's chest.

His light blue eyes hardened as he went to the door. Spike pushed past him and opened his mouth to speak when he spotted Faye seated on the bed. "What the hell is the _bimbo_ doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be comforting your _friend_ Faye? Not screwing around with one of your --"

"Shut up Spike."

Spike looked over his shoulder at Grin for the first time since he brushed passed him. The generally passive man had is jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists at his sides. But what really caught Spike's attention was the hardened look in his friend's eyes. "What the _hell_ is your problem Grin?! Your both still dressed so I _know_ I couldn't have interrupted --"

"Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true?"

"Did you _kill_ Verena Markson's pet and make her _cry_?" Grin bit out angrily, his fist still held tightly at his sides. From the sidelines, Faye noticed Grin was more worked up then she had thought he would be.

Though she had always suspected he had a 'thing' for 'Rena ever since she had introduced them to one another. However, 'Rena had always been too absorbed in avoiding human contact to notice...well, anything else. And Grin wasn't the type to chase after a girl. He tended to let women fall all over themselves over him, and then picked who ever had 'won'.

"Well yeah but I --" The sound of Spike's voice brought Faye out of her thoughts, causing her face to automatically harden. Standing up, she made a fist and punched the lanky man directly under the chin, cutting off the rest of his sentence. Spike stumbled backwards slightly, much to Faye's annoyance.

"What _the fuck_ is your problem?"

"I'm going to pound your fucking face into the ground you lanky son of a bitch!" She shouted angrily as she drew her fist back to punch him again, hoping this time he would fall on his ass. And a few more inches and she just might have done just that. However, at the last second Spike grabbed her wrist and flung her away from him.

Unfortunately, since he hadn't looked where he was tossing, Faye went right through the window. The one good thing about the situation was they were on the first floor. And sadly for the too arguing pair, the Dean of students had just stepped into the scene. Neither one seemed to notice him however. Grin, who had slowly started to edge his way toward the door, away from the fighting pair now broke into a run, knowing if he was anywhere in the vicinity, his scholarship would be taken away. As he ran, he could still hear the two fighting. _They are so screwed..._ was the first thought Grin had before he heard someone shouting for others to 'come see the fight'. _This is not good. Not good at all..._


	4. Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or it's characters. Please don't sue me, I have no money.

Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I'm no longer at college, and have joined the air force. My basic training started this December, so don't expect anything new for at least 6 weeks after the 6 of December.

I'm spending a lot of time at my mother's, which means no internet during the week and/or weekends I'm down there. Sorry for the delay, I how this chapter is worth it.

Also, anyone who read my other bebop fiction may have noticed it has been deleted. I'm sorry to those who liked it and read it, but I really hated it. It was bothering me to no end, so I decided to trash it. Some day I might decide to revise it and/or redo it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Respect**

The room was cold, dank, and stank of abused power. The white wash walls were covered in old pictures of students forcing themselves to smile and the bright over head light flicked every few seconds. Though everyone had a theory on why this was, Faye's was that the light was there to make students crack faster and harder. These teachers had a lot to learn about the everyday college student if they thought something like a simple light was going to make her go...

_Hold on, I wonder what this lighting is doing to my make up!_

Quickly jerking her head toward the mirrored side of the den's room, her eyes widened in horror. Because of the fight – and she was sure, and the damned lighting in the room, her make up was smeared and looked as if it had been applied by a five year old. A _cross-eyed_ five year old. _These teachers are _tricksy_ they are..._

"Did you say something Miss. Valentin!"

Faye drew back in galvanize. She had not even realized she was talking aloud. _Damned lords of the ring!_ "No sir. I was just thinking aloud, I am very sorry to have disturbed you. Please continue with your ah..._lecture_..."

The man pudgy little man snorted loudly, took a long look at her breasts, then continued his speech about how everyone should be respectful toward their fellow man. A nerve ticked above Faye's right eye. _Like that pervert has any right to speak of _respect

"...Which is why the two of you are going to be spending the rest of the term together. I'll have your dorm's changed by next Monday."

It took a full twenty seconds for it to sink in. Deep green eyes met dual red-brown, and an understanding was reached. They get out of this, or they kill the den trying. Plastering on their most sincere smiles, they turned to look at the unpleasant little man at once. Then man paled considerably at their looks.

"Sir, is this _really _necessary? After all, it's not that Spike and I don't respect one another. We were just having a playful sparring match before we..." Faye forced herself to blush prettily and covered her mouth with one hand. Mainly to keep her laughter at bay. After all, the thought of her playing a shy, timid girl was just too funny! "Well, I think you get the idea..."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her act, then winced visibly when her high heel connected with is toe. "Ahh, yeah. I have nothing but respect for _ladies_..."

Apparently, they had not reached the understanding that Faye had thought...

Faye's gaze shot over to meet his once more, and if looks could kill my friends, Spike would have been twelve feet under in a split second. And the lanky S.O.B. knew it too.

00

000

00

"What the _fuck_ was _that_! 'I have nothing but respect for _ladies_' – could you not have acted like a jackass for at least five more minutes! I had that man eating out of the palm of my _hand_ until you pulled that _dumb ass _stunt of yours. You might as well have come out and said 'well, since Faye is fare from a lady, I feel no need to waist any of my _precise_ consideration on her!"

"What can I say? Unlike some people, I don't lie." Faye snorted at that, a clear indication she thought differently, and averted her eyes from him. Spike stopped short, really angry for the first time since their fight. Turning toward Faye, he grasped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "What _the fuck _is that supposed to mean! What the _hell _have I ever lied about you bitch! You don't even _know_ me!"

"Darling, I know you better then I would care to. At the party last night _you lied_. You killed 'Rena's pet, then said you didn't."

"Why the hell dose everything come back to that stupid lizard! It was a lizard, not a _child _or a_ person_ for god sake!"

The slap Faye delivered was unexpected by both of them. So was her punch to Spike's stomach. And the kick to his side...well, maybe not, but Faye found it very gratifying. And the look on his face? Priceless, absolutely priceless. "Well, I don't know about you," Faye smiled her brightest smile down at the man before her as she continued. "but I feel _much_ better. See you later _roomie_."

"I'm going to get you back for this Faye. Just you watch, when you least expect it I'll --"

"Yes yes, extract your revenge. Lunkhead, do you have any idea how many people tell me that every day? Well, you'll be living with me, you'll see."

Spike grunted, stood up, and wiped the blood from his mouth with his thumb. Glaring one last time at the current bane of his existence, Spike slowly made his way back to his dorm room.

00

000

00

Faye slandered into her room, ignoring her room mate passed out face down on the floor, and started packing up her things. Five minutes later, Verena kicked on the door, startling Faye's room mate awake. The poor girl gasped out in pain from the loud sounds and bright light of the sun, then when running out of the room as vomit started to travel up her throat, threatening to come out on her new floor carpet.

Verena, used to this schedule, quickly moved to stand at the side of the door, away from the bathrooms, and waited for the girl to come brailing out into the hallway. Before making her way into the room. "Gren told me that you and Spike when to the dens office. Anything good happen?"

"Only if you call me and spike sharing a room good."

Blinking twice, Verena laughed. "That's really funny Faye – but really, what happened?"

Shoving another one of her shirts in a bag, Faye didn't even bother to reply. Her silence was answer enough. When her friend failed to say anything, she turned to look at her, only to find that Verena had left. Which was strange since anything Verena did, half the campus could hear her. Neither one of them was known for being the silent type.

Shrugging it off, Faye continued packing in silence, only her thoughts for company. And as soon as _that_ thought crossed her mind, she silently damned her friend for leaving without even trying to make her feel higher then shite.

00

000

00

"Hey Spike, wow, what the hell happened to you man? Gren is waiting to talk with you in the room by the way. He mentioned something about a fight." Jet called out as he swiped his card to open the community dorm door. He fingered his hat slightly to make the rim block out the sunlight. Glancing over at his old time friend and room mate, he waited for curt response he knew was coming.

"Hey, thanks for letting me know, the fight was nothing, and I'm moving out tonight."

Jet's eyes bugged out of his head as Spike walked around him and started down the hallway toward his room. In the mood Spike was in, Jet knew better then to ask questions yet. So shrugging it off, he continued on to the cafeteria.

Spike looked over his shoulder to insure Jet had gone, before he slammed his fist into the wall. He had so much pent up frustration, he thought he was going to burst. First, the people he normally hung out with were ignoring him because of that bitch Verena and that damned lizard. Then, that bimbo Faye jumps him from behind and starts that stupid fight with him. _Again_, because of that damned _stupid_ lizard. And finally, the creepiest den on campus dose that whole rooming together thing. Which, frankly, Spike did _not_ think was legal.

_Tomorrow morning I'm giving my lawyer a call. That little worm of a man will wish he was never born by the time I'm done with him. And Faye. I'll deal with that slut soon..._

Grinning nastily, Spike pushed open his dorm room door, and crossed his hands over his chest. Gren stood up, his jaw clenched, and glared across the room. When he saw Spike had no intention of saying anything, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. "It's not right to hit girls." was the best he could come up with. And as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he could have smacked himself in the forehead.

"If they're hitting you it is..."(AN: which I think is true. Ladies, when we just start hitting guys, and are actually hurting them, they _do_ have the right to restrain us...so many dirty things are now popping into my mind, lol) Spike drawled out, a smile curving his lips. The two men had been friends for too long not to know what was going on in the others mind. They were not close friends, but they were alike in ways that made it simple to get the other's way of thinking.

"Yeah, well, Verena doesn't hit people. But you still saw fit to make her cry. You want over the line when you did that Spike. She don't bother anyone and --"

"She bothers me. Her and that bimbo --"

"Stop calling Faye a bimbo. You don't even know her." Gren stated quietly but harshly.

Spike's eyes narrowed considerably and hardened. Taking a step closer to his once friend, now enemy, he sneered. "Why the insulted boyfriend act? What, did the two little bitches let you fuck them or something? Because --"

He never got to finish. Gren lunged for him before the words could even form on his lips. The two men tousled, smashing into; and braking, anything that lay in their path. And that's about when Verena walked in. Not that they guys noticed, which is why she was able to leave and get a cup of water from the men down the hall.

Walking over to them, she splashed the contents of her glass over the two. "Ah, ladies, glade to have your attention. We need to talk."

"But _prince charming _here was defending you and your friends honor!" Spike said sarcastically as he pushed away from Gren, who was blushing as red as the inside of a mango.

"Oh Gren, that was so sweet, thank you. But you know it's pointless to defend me in any fashion. So stop your foolishness." with that, she turned to Spike with a hard look in her eyes. "You and I need to talk pet killer."

"_Right._ Gren, take your girlfriend and get out. I need to pack."

Verena turned to Gren again and smiled sweetly, biting down on her lower lip lightly. "Hey Gren, could you leave me and the killer alone for a while?"

Gren blinked a few times, slightly disturbed that she was asking to be alone with a _killer_. "Ahh, maybe I should --"

"Leave and I'll make you cookies."

His eyes lite up as an idea crossed his mind. Grinning fro ear to ear, he shook his head no. "I'll leave if you promise to go out with me." his smile grew when he saw her narrowing eyes.

"If Faye put you up to this --"

"She didn't."

"Fine...then I guess it's okay. But only _one_ date. Got it punk?"

"Right-o minni punk."

Verena laughed and flipped him off as he walked out of the room. Turning toward the owner of said room, her smile evaporated. "I respect Faye too much to let someone like you be near her for more then a few minutes. So your helping me change the den's mind about the rooms. Because if you don't, I'll get my old highschool friends to come here and smash open your skull, got it?"


	5. Sorry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own cowboy bebop or any of it's characters/

well, I've finally updated, but guys, I really need idea for what should happen or there wont be a next chapter. I'm drawing a blank for all my stories. So if you want more stuff, give me some ideas – thanks guys!

**Chapter Five :**

"You mean you have friends? As in plural?" Spike asked mockingly, then quickly ducked as a glass went flying toward his head. "Cut that out! Fuck, what is with you and your friend attacking me!"

"What can I say love? Other then that you bring out the worst in us both. And yes, I have a few very close friends off campus."

"Ones who would kill me for you, right?"

Verena smiled slightly, sending a chill down the lanky young man's spine. "That's right. Though honestly, I don't think I'll ask them to kill you. I was told I only get one kill, and you are so not worth it wail Bush is still president..." a diabolical smile spread across her face as she got images, which I will not go into for fear of prison...

"You have a plan? Or is a condition to this that _I_ come up with one?" Spike sneered, not liking the turn the conversation had taken. And to think he had thought Faye the real bitch! Verena was the worst type. Quiet but deadly when provoked.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling _you _already have one in the works. After all, you like getting bossed around even _less_ then Faye. So I am willing to hear what you have plained, and then I'll help you clean up any loose ends." 'Rena grinned as if what she had said was the smartest thing since Einstein

"Well golly-gee, I wish I had come up with a plain to use another person's plain!" Spike mocked, his dual colored eyes wide in mocking innocence.

Verena merely smiled before slamming her knee into Spike's...ahhh, little buddy. He went down like a tone of bricks. 'Rena watched in fascinated horror as he withered on the floor as if dying. "Wow, dose it always work like that? Hey, stand up so I can try it again!"

"Finally showed someone else your bitch side I see 'Rena. Sorry Spike, had I known she was going to come here...has she threatened you yet?" when Spike merely nodded his head, still unable to talk, Faye sighed. "Verena, I thought we agreed to leave your gang friends out of college problems!" Faye bellowed to get her friend's attention. Grin had run off to get Faye as soon as he had left the room. The poor boy had no idea that 'Rena was fully capable of caring for herself in a scrap when push came to shove. That did not, however, stop her from running as fast as she could to Spike's room to save her, just in case.

"This has _nothing_ to do with college and _everything_ to do with you. We never said I couldn't bring them over to help handle friendship stuff. So get off that high horse of your's Faye." then noticing Grin for the first time next to her, glared angrily. "And Grin, close your mouth. What? You thought I was some sweet little thing? Guess that date is cancelled now hu?"

That pulled the black haired man out of his thoughts rather quickly. "Not on your life Verena. A deals a deal. Besides, I'm rather looking forward to seeing how you act when it's just you and me..."

Verena's face turned bright red at that and she quickly looked away. "Shut up punk. There will be a ton of people in the dinning hall for our 'date'."

Grin looked genuinely surprised at that. "Who said we were going to the dinning hall? I don't remember agreeing to take you there..."

"Where else would you take me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he smiled. "Out."

"...The dinning hall _is_ out. If you had side in, I would have expected vending machine food and --"

Faye covered her mouth and cried out as if in pain. "Don't you dare even _talk_ of eat that crap again." Turning to Grin, and then to the slowly recovering Spike, she sighed. "She got really sick one month, when she had no room mate, and lived off the vending machine food. Which of course, made her worse. It was horrible! That was how we first met actually." (A true story – plus, the people at my college had been spitting in the dinning hall food. So...eww, no)

Grin looked at Faye, his blue eyes flashing angrily. "Faye, why was I not told 'Rena had been sick?"

Faye glared. "You think I wouldn't have gotten her soup or something had I known her then? It was before all of us knew each other! Besides, it's in the past, why should you care?" rasing her eyebrow, she waited for the answer she knew wold never come. Rolling her eyes toward the ceiling, she moved to help Spike up from off the floor, her hatred of him momentarily on hold because of the pain he was in. "I'm really sorry Spike. You're an ass, but no guy deserves a kick to the groin."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Verena shouted, turning toward Grim with her sweetest smile, she bite her bottom lip and took at step toward him, ignoring the fear slowly filling his eyes. "_Grin_...will you just stand there for a second?"

"...why?"

"I just want to test something out..._please_?"

"..." looking over at Spike, he noticed his friend shacking his head no violently. Turning back to Verena, he smiled back. "Only if you kiss it and make it better right afterwards..."

"I...you..._pervert_!" swinging away from him, she marched out of the room, muttering under her breath about finding someone who didn't know her so well to experiment on.

All three kept looking at the door long after she had left. Faye was the first to speak. "Wow, she didn't kick you out of spite. I'm shocked Grin. She must really like you."

"...Should I go after her, or would it be too dangerous right now?"

"Well, she will probably walk around until she finds some random guy to talk to, then she'll ask him if he minds if she tries something new on him and – hey! Where are you going!" but she was too late, Grin had already run out of the room shouting Verena's name, cursing about stupid women who should be locking in their rooms until they gained some comment sense.

Which left Faye and Spike together...alone. They looked at each other, then away. Then at each other again. They opened their mouths at the same time to speak, and quickly closed them again. They had nothing to argue over, nothing to fight about, and nothing to say that was not civile. If one of them started a conversation, it would be the first and only _normal_ one they had ever had.

"I...I should go..." Faye finally stammered out, taking a step toward the door.

"Yeah...hey, did you _really_ not send your friend here to beat me up?"

"No, I didn't. One minute I'm telling her what happened in the dens office, and the next she's _gone_. It took me a while, but I _finally_ figured out where she had gone after I had finished packing. I'm_ really_ sorry Spike. 'Rena is very protective of her friends."

"I noticed."laughing slightly, he looked down at his lap and grimaced. "She has a _hell_ of a kick. From the way you two had been acting at the party, I didn't think she could fight."

"She can't really. She knows _how_ to fight, she just chooses _not_ to."

"Wish she had kept to that mind frame today."

"_Yeah_, again, sorry. She had to pick _tonight_ to try out one of the moves she was taught. And incase your worried, she wont call her friends down here..._I don't think_."

"...she was _serious_?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned toward the window. "She has a few very close friends that are into some..._shady_ dealings. They all considers her this cute little kid who needs protecting, so, when she calls, they rush over to help her. Even though she's older then some of them, it's actually kinda funny."

"_Funny_, right..."

"Oh _lighten up _Spike! It's not like she _meant_ to hurt you that bad. She's never kicked a guy their _intentionally_ before. She had _no idea _it would hurt that much."

Glancing over at her, he shook his head. "Her other friend's aren't the only ones who think of her as a little kid apparently."

"Shut up...soo, _do_ you have a plain to get us out of this mess?"

Laying out on his bed, he smirked. "I might..."

Faye waited, but when he didn't offer more of an answer, hummed and turned toward the door. "Fine, what ever, don't tell me. We're only comrades is all."

"We're not comrades Faye. We're not even friends."

"Yeah? Well we need to work together to get out of this mess, like it or not." and with that, she slammed out of the room in search of Verena.


	6. banana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop, or any of it's character. That is all.

-I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Six :**

Three days later, all four of them sat in the dens office with Spike's lawyer. All dressed as the respectable students they should have been. Well, for the most part at least.

Faye had on a long sleeved black top, and a long black skirt. her hair was partly pulled back. She even had on a pair of glasses, though the lenses were just plain glass. She had cut down on her make up, choosing light, natural colors to make herself look more 'respectable'.

Spike had on a suit, the first few buttons on the shirt undone, and a tie hung limply around him neck, making it almost look like a noose. His suit jacket and pants were a deep blue, almost black, and his top was white.

Verena had her long hair bradded back neatly, some strands in the front escaping to frame her face nicely. She had on a clean black shirt that read 'I once had super human powers, but my therapists took them away..' on it. The jeans she had on only had one hole in the knee. She looked like the perfect little art student she was not.

Grin had his long hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and wore a clean, tight fitted light blue top with a pair of baggy jeans. Of course, there was paint on both the pants and the shirt, but he, unlike Verena, _was_ an art student. Come to think if it, he really didn't know what Verena was in college for...or Faye for that matter...

"The requirements are a disgrace to this school. To tell two students that they must bunk down with members of the opposite sex is unethical!" the lawyer bellowed, snapping Grin out of his thoughts. Dean paled slightly, but then straightened in his chair.

"The two need to learn some respect! What would you have had me do!"

"Put them in the same classes, have them go to seminars. Don't you think having them live together would be inviting trouble to your door sir?"

The dean blushed and looked away. Things were not going as he had planed. Not that he had really planed any of this to begin with. Telling then to live with one another had been completely spontaneous. It had also been a bad idea. Though that would not make him take back his words. Oh no. once you showed these little bastards a weakness, they jumped on it and ripped it open until you lay dead and bleeding on the floor. And if they thought this little act would change anything, they were sadly mistaken!

Not letting any of his rage show, he smiled brightly and held out his hands. "A compromise is in order then, yes? Well, we happen to have an apartment off campus that just opened up. The four of them must live there until the end of the semester, or they will be kicked out."

Grin stood up quickly, his eyes flashing. "Why the four of us? We were not involved in the fight!"

"Really? Then why are you here?" the Dean raised an eyebrow and smirked nastily. "Since you and your friend have joined us today, it could not be helped but to assume that you were some how involved in all this..."

"Or, it could be that we are here for moral support, jack a--"

Grin placed his hand over her Verena's moth before she could finish. All they needed was more problem. Had he known he would be thrown into this mess, he never would have agreed to come! _Fuck, what the hell am I to do now? If I back down, not only will Verena never forgive me, but I also would never be able to look myself in the mirror again!_

Spike turned to the lawyer. "Is this legal?"

"As long as it's off campus, and it's not limited to just you and Miss. Valentin it is. I think this is the best deal you'll be getting today, sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. You'll still get payed." turning to the Dean, Spike smiled just as meanly. "So, when do we get to see this apartment to make sure it's up to snuff? Because if it's worse then where I live now, we'll have some more problems. Understand?"

"Are you threatening me!"

"Who me? Naw, just giving you some good tips to keep yourself out of the courthouse...you did remember my Father works in the courthouse, didn't you?"

00

000

00

"We are so dead."

"No we're not."

"Yeah we are."

"No we're not."

"Verena, this is a fine time for you to be calm damn it! I can't live with you _and_ two guys!"

Verena stopped packing and looked over at her so called friend. "And _what_ the fuck is that suposed to mean?"

"You're a slob."

"Yeah, with clothing. You're a slob when it comes to food being left out. Do I need to remind you of the fuzzy milk incident?"

Faye gasped, turned three shades of red, then looked around to make sure no one else had heard _her_ so called friend. "You swore you'd never mention that again!"

"Yeah? Well, I lied. You think I like the fact I need to pack up all my shit and move in with a jerk and the only guy on campus who wants to get into my pants? Oh _fuck_ the date!"

Faye looked at her and smirked. She had been making a bet with herself over weather or not Verena would forget about her date with Grin. Her evil side won this round. Poor Grin had no idea what was coming. The last time Verena had forgotten about a date, she had confused the poor man into a straight jacket.

When he had gotten to the door, she had shook his hand, handed him a banana, and told him she had a wonderful time, but it was getting late and she really needed to get inside...Faye was almost looking forward to what she would do this time...

"You going to do the banana thing again?"

"Hm? Ahh, I don't know...do we have any bananas?"

Faye looked around, she spotted something on the floor that was brown, shriveled, and stank. "I think that's a banana."

Verena looked down, holding her nose, and pocked at it with a pencil. "...what do you think Grin would do if I threw this at him when he came to the door?"

"Kill you?"

"Want to find out?"

"...sure, why not? It's your life anyway, not mine."

"You think I should?"

"Why not?"

"He might get mad."

"He might."

"...but it would be funny."

"That it would."

"...your not helping you know."

"Yeah, but it's fun watching your mind run in circles. It's kind of like watching a cat chase a light around the house until it crashes into a wall..." (AN: yeah, I've done that to one of my cats...good times, lol)

"..._thanks_"

Faye held up her hands and shrugged. "You know, you could always ignore me a follow your heart."

Verena looked at Faye, her face scrunched up in concentration. Lifting her bewildered eyes to Faye, she tilted her head to the side slightly. "What's a heart? Sounds tasty, what ever it is..."

"...'Rena, you are so weird..."

"Yeah, I know. And that's why you love me and will help me get this banana up some place so I can toss it without having to touch it..."

--Important!--

Okay, first off, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story, and thanks even more to the people who sent in ideas. I'm thinking of having them do a Halloween party to 'cresson' their new place.

Send in ideas for costumes please! I'll give ya credit of course for your ideas

thanks loves!


	7. why?

**Disclaimer:** the only things I own are the plot lines, and Verena. everything else is not mine...so leave me to cry over the fact I'm poor please...

**Chapter Seven :**

The room was dark and the door was opened slightly. Though Gren knew something had to be going on, he was determined to see this through. Taking a deep breath, he very slowly opened the door more, tentatively reaching a hand into the dark room to find a light switch. When he found none, he sighed silently, and straightened his shoulders slightly. Taking another deep breath, he very slow ly walked into the room.

And had something hard, smelly, and some how...squishy hit him right in the face. "Verena...what the fuck was that?"

Laughter sounded in the room, though he could not tell where it had come from. He thought he say two shadows moving deeper into the shadows of the room, of course, if could have been his imagination also. It was just to damned dark.

"We think it may have been a banana..."

"And it was thrown at me...why?"

"...Well..."

"Turn on the lights. Now."

"Come on Gren, don't be like that..."

"Verena, turn them on, or when I find you, you'll be --" the lights flipped on before he could finish his sentence. Verena sat on top of her desk, her hands covered in plastic. Faye was on her bed, watching the two of them like a tv show. "Better. Want to tell me what the fuck is going on now?"

"No..."

"She forgot about the date" Faye supplied, grinning broadly as she gave Verena a thumbs up.

"Faye shut up!"

Gren watched the two of them as they started arguing over who should really be the one to shut up. Sighing deeply, he was unsure of what he should do. It was then he remembered the..._thing_ that had collided with his head. Glancing over at the only mirror in the room, he say there was some...goo on his forehead and hair. Curing loudly, he went running from the room and into the bathroom...the girls bathroom...

Faye and Verena looked from the door he had just run out of, to each other. At his curse, their 'shut up' war had been put to an end. They both smirked and waited for the screaming to begin. Of course, it was Grin's scream they were waiting for. The girls on their dorm floor were rather...violent.

Several minutes passed by, and no scream was heard. Nor had Gren come back.

"Hey Faye, do you think they have his head in the toilet?"

"Hm, not likely, they like to hear them scream..."

"Then...I'm confused. There's no screaming."

"Maybe they like him so decided to use him for sex."

"...not helping."

Faye smiled "How's that? It's not like _you_ wanted to have sex with him, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why should it bother you if he's in there having sex with six of more woman?"

"I...it doesn't..."

Faye's smile turned into a smirk. "Then you have no problem if I sleep with him, right?"

Verena's head jerked over to her and her eyes flashed. "Over my dead fucking...I mean, no. of course not. He's all yours..."

"Hmm, what ever you say punk..."

The two were still not talking by the time Gren came back, his hair wet, as was the rest of his body, though he was dressed. Looking from one to the other Gren raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what I miss?"

"Our date is cancelled so you and Faye can fuck." Verena stated, then got off her spot on the desk and walked out the door, past the shocked Gren, and the grinning Faye. Gren looked from the door, to Faye, and back a few times before he was able to speak.

"What the _hell_ did I miss!"

"Verena wants you."

Gren looked at her as if she were insane. "Oh, is that how it works? _Damn,_ I missed the memo. When _did_ 'I'm leaving so you can fuck my friend' mean 'I want you, please fuck me'?"

"Gren, you missed what lead to that. Just trust me, follow her, convince her you don't have a harem in the girls bathroom, and she'll be wet sand in your hands."

"Sticky and unpleasant?"

"I was going more for soft and mushy. But yours works too I guess. What ever floats your boat Gren, really. I don't want to know this kind of stuff about you..."

00

000

00

Faye walked into the newly furnished room, a smug smile on her face, and dropped the bags to the floor. Motioning two guys she had conned into carrying the heavy boxes into the room, she gave them her most winning smile. "Thanks boys. I don't know _what_ I would have done without you..."

They blushed, making Faye's smile widen. She loved fresh meat, and nothing was fresher then freshmen. They were so cute, so sweet...so gullible. Because they were in college, they had sex on the mind. And they thought every older girl to come withing an inch of them, wanted to screw them. And with the way Faye dressed...well, who could help what others thought of you?

A few minutes later Spike stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he made his way to his room. He stopped short when he saw Faye directing two boys around as they lugged box after box into her's and Verena's bedroom.

"What's going on here?" He finally asked, one shoulder resting on the doorframe. "A party without me?"

"Spike! Just the man I wanted to see. These two _wonderful_ young men just helped me to move all the stuff from mine and Verena's room. And since I'm a little short on funds...well, you know where I'm going with this..."

"Your going to pleasure them for the help they rendered you?" Spike asked, one eyebrow lifted, a nasty smile on his face. Faye's emerald one's narrowed on him, but her smile never slipped.

"Oh Spike _darling_, your such a kidder. I know how you feel about sharing me with others. So if you could give them twenty each, everything will be fine. If you have a problem with that, well..." slowly walking over to him, she lightly placed her hands on he shoulders and leaned on close to his neck. "Verena and Gren come back from their date in a few. And if I know Verena, and I do, you'll have one very sexually frustrated friend. And if he hears what you just said to me..."

Spike glared at her, then went to his room and came back with two twenties. "Take it and get out." he stated coldly, not looking at Faye again until he heard the door close behind the two boys. It was only then he let his eyes wander over to her. She had on a tight fitted yellow tank top that was cut so low her breasts looked as if they were about to fall out. Her hair was pinned up and out of her face, and her low ride jeans...well, what could he say? They were low ride jeans?

And right now he wanted nothing more then for them to come off. He also wanted to know if the rumor that she wore nothing under her clothing was true. He blushed slightly as he body started reacting to the thought. Turning, he started back to his room. The last thing he needed Faye to see was that he had a hard on. For all he knew, as soon as she noticed, she was going to jump him...

_Hey! You down there! That was _not_ supposed to get you to stand in full attention!_ Spike shouted in his mind as he looked down at where most of his brain was residing at the moment. This was going to be a long semester...

00

000

00

_why am I doing this? Why am I acting like this? Why do I _always_ act like this? I like him. And because of that, I set out to screw everything up. Always. It's just like the last time...sure, Faye says it was mostly his fault, but I was there. I know what I did, I know it was mt fault too. I know I drove him to being such a dick._

_When you beat a dog enough, they lash out. I just wish he had let me know I was hurting him with words. It's not like I...I'm just like that damn it!_

"I'm loud and obnoxious, and mean, and fuck everything up if given half the chance! I _told_ him that. Fuck, I told Grin that too! He has to be a masochist..." so wrapped up in her own thoughts, Verena didn't notice her inner thoughts were being spoken aloud. Didn't notice the tall, dark haired man following her, and didn't notice he was catching up until and arm warped around her waist.

Letting out a small screech, she turned her head to see who was attacking her. It was more their voice then anything that gave them away.

"Who's a masochist? Me, or the other guy your ranting about?" Gren asked, his light blue eyes gleaming with amassment.

"none of your --"

"If it has to do with me, it is --"

"It doesn't."

"Then why --"

"I didn't"

Gren scowled down at her and let her go, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Liar."

Verena shrugged and kept walking, shivering slightly from the loss of his warmth. 'Rena scoffed and gave herself a mental shake. He had been holding her for what? Five seconds? She missed nothing. _Nothing_ damn it!

"Hey Verena..."

It was the soft tone that had her stopping and turning back to him. He seemed hurt in a way, though why, Verena had no idea. She couldn't even tell when she was being hit on, wether the people be male or female. It...was a bothersome problem...

"What?"

"I...why...did you toss that nasty thing at my head?" Gren mentally smacked himself for being such a cowered. That had _not _been what he had wanted to ask her.

"Why not? It was funny."

"For you maybe."

"Hmm, well, what else matters?"

"...forget it..."

The two stood there in silence for a while, looking at the ground and the sky. Verena cautiously looked back at him first and sighed softly. "Hey Gren?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I forgot, and then ruined the date..."

"...it's okay. We'll just have to go out again sometime to make up for tonight."

"...you really _are_ a masochist..."

Gren laughed, then did something incredibly stupid. He closed the distance between them, and kissed Verena softly on the lips...


	8. Awkward

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned Cowboy Bebop or any of it's characters. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter actually – I hope you all like it .

Sorry it's been so long everyone, I ahh, had some problems and was stuck in limbo for a few months – no joke. I was in a place where they yelled and screamed at you, and wouldn't let you do anything other then stare at a wall...and no, it wasn't fourth period math this time, lol, they also had us shin boots.

We were the joke of basic, but damn our boots looked good!

**Chapter Eight :**

Verena started to pull away, but changed her mind. Leaning into the kiss, she sighed softly. It had been almost a year since she had let anyone kiss her, and it felt damn nice. When his hands found their way to her hips, she let him draw her closer to him and rocked them into him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brock off the kiss, lifted herself up slightly and nibbled on one of his ears, smiling when his breath caught in his throat. The smile was gone and she found her own breath stolen as he let his hands wander over her body, pressing her closer to him.

Quickly pushing him away slightly, Verena took a deep breath. "We should stop..."

Gren blinked, still dazed, and shook his head trying to think strait again. "What?...yeah...I guess..." reaching for her again, he hovered over her lips for a few seconds, and moaned when she closed the distance between them and kissed him harder, lightly bitting his lower lip. But as soon as things started to get a little farther, he was once again pushed away and she backed off. "Damn it Verena, your driving me crazy..."

"...I...think we should go back now..."

Taking a few deep breaths, his head tilted toward the sky as if asking for guidance, he nodded. "Yeah...we had better get back before Faye and Spick kill one another."

"R-right..."

And off went the flustered young woman and the sexually frustrated man.

00

000

00

"Spike!" Faye shouted loudly, pounding on his bedroom door. "If your going to watch that shit, turn it down so I don't have to listen to it!" the ass was watching porn at a volume that was shaking the walls. She knew he was doing it to piss her off too.

The sound of two people having sex made her blush. She was used to making the little gasping noises – not hearing them damn it! "Spike, you have tree minutes before I do something we will both regret! I _do_ have Verena's cell phone number on speed dial you know! I could just call her and Gren and --"

The volume went down. In fact, it sounded like he had it on mute now...but more likely then not, he had turned it off. Which proved that he had just had it on to piss her off! A vain throbbed on the side of her forehead at the thought. Without thinking, she let out an angry cry and kicked his door as hard as she could.

And knocked it off it's hinges. Reveling Spike...reading a _book_.

"You...you know how to _read_!" Faye burst out in amazement, rushing forward to gab the book out of his hands. "What are you reading? Let me see."

Holding the book out of her reach, he placed his free hand on her forehead and pushed her away slightly. "Of course I can read. How did you think I got into college if I couldn't read?"

"Connections of course. Everyone knows you're a rich boy." Faye stated matter-of-factly as she continued to try and grab the book from his hand. "Now let me see!"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? What are you hiding? Is it more porn? I want to see!"

Relief

"Do...you have any idea how bad that sounds?"

"Hum?" Blinking her big green eyes twice, Faye smile, then smirked. Leaning close, her smirk turned into a damned evil smile when she saw the nervus look Spike was giving her. "Well, _someone's_ mind sure is in the gutter..."

"S-shut up!" clutching the book to him as if it were the only thing keeping him alive, he got out of his chair and moved toward the broken door. Just the move Faye had been waiting for. Pouncing, she latched onto the lanky man's waist and brought them both down to the ground with a thud.

They landed on the TV remote. They both blushed as the movie started to play again, at the wall moving volume. Faye cried out and covered her ears. "How the hell didn't you go deaf when you had this on!"

"Ear plugs!" he shouted back as he winced at the volume. Reaching under them, Spike tried to find the remote. They didn't hear the door open, or the mini skirmish to get into the house. As he hit the off button, the both sighed in relief as their ears stopped ringing.

A coughing sounded at the doorway. Looking over they both blushed bright red. Faye had one leg thrown over his, an arm hanging lightly over his shoulder. His leg was thrown over her other one, with his hand under both their bodies. And with the noise from the TV...this could _not_ look good...

"Wow Faye, I didn't know you were quiet that..._loud_ when --" Verena started to say, smirking slightly as she looked down at them with a raised eye brow. Gren seemed in less of a good mood then her. In fact, he was glaring at everyone and...

Looking from one to the other, Faye raised her own brow. "Verena, dear. I wouldn't be making any jokes right now..."

"And why's that?"

"Well, for starters..." moving off Spike, she got up, moved in close, and pointed first to her lips. "You look like you've just been in a make out session. Two," she pointed to her shirt. "Not all the buttons are done. And three --"

"When, the _fuck_" Verena bite out, turning to Gren with hard brown eyes. "Did you undo my top! And why didn't you tell me when we where walking home!"

Gren glared right back at her, opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it, turned away, and waked into his and Spike's room. Falling back onto his bed, he covered his eyes with his hands and sighed loudly. "I was a little..._distracted_ if you recall, when we started home." a slight smile curved his lips. "And I think it happened when you --"

"Stop! I get it – that's enough!"

Putting a hand over her mouth Faye leaned over to Spike and squatted slightly so they were level. "Can anyone say blue-balls?"

Laughing slightly, and giving a little smile, Spike fell back onto the ground and closed his eyes. He knew she was talking about Gren, but still... "yeah...I believe I can..."

00

000

00

"_Earthquake porn_!" Verena gasped out, falling to the ground, laughing so hard it hurt. "Do you have any idea how bad that sounds? It's like it was so good that --"

"So what were you and Gren doing on your date?" Faye called out over her, smiling when Verena stopped talking and glared. "So, how dose it feel to be in an awkward situation?"

"Hun, I've been in an awkward situation since I was born."

"That can't be true..."

"...my mom has red hair, as do all the people in her family, and her husband has blond. You do the math love. Awkward situation since birth." Verena stated again, with a node of her head, kicking her legs back slightly as she looked out the window. "Gren and I...don't belong together. He's too sweet for me. I'll brake him."

"He's made of stronger stuff then that 'Rena. Give him a chance to --"

"When you give Spike a chance."

"Where, the _hell_ did that come from!"

Verena raised an eyebrow and looked over to their broken door. Spike had put his fut through it, saying it was to 'pay Faye back'. And Gren had put his fist through it, saying it was for the banana. Both women know it was because the best way for a guy to cool down was to fight. And since no one was there to fight with...well, the door became the target when Faye had slammed it shut a little too loudly.

"It wasn't what you thought – I already told you that..."

"Yeah, but you like him. "Foreseeing her friends outburst, Verena put up her hand before it could start. Turning to look at her, she grinned. "Faye, don't get me wrong, I know you don't actually _like_ him, but you...okay, like was a bad word. You _want_ him."

"What nonsense! Want that lanky, dirty, perverted --"

Verena laughed at that, picked up her phone, and held it to her ear. "Hello pot? This is kettle. Your black!"

Faye looked at her slightly horrified that she was about to laugh. "That...was a really horrible joke..."

"Yeah...the funny ones almost always are."

"Your so weird."

"I thought I was awkward!"

"You can't be both?"

"Meh, what ever. We all know _you're_ wired in a perverted kind of way and an attention hog."

"And that's why you love me so!"

Verena blinked twice and slapped her forehead. "_Shit!_ Is _that_ why? And here I thought it was your charming habit of using me to get all your ex-boyfriend's to stay away!"

"No, silly – that's why I love you."

"You mean it's not my charming personality?"

"...You have a personality?"

"...This could last till morning – and I have a test tomorrow."

"Right right – good night 'Rena."

"Night Faye. Don't let the perverts bite."

"Other then you and me?"

"GOOD NIGHT!" two very distinct male voices shouted at once. Both women burst out laughing and shouted good night back, wondering how much of their conversation had been heard before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Halloween Party

**Disclaimer **: I do not own cowboy bebop or any of it's characters. So please don't take the little money I have. Thank you. And sorry for the very VERY late update all – I had class...but now they are over sooo...writings should come to you all sooner!

**Chapter Nine:**

Verena whimpered softly as Faye carefully put her hair up, twisting and twirling strands as she pinned the long mass up. Every-so-often Verena would try to make a mad dash from the chair, but Faye would just roll her eyes and shove her back into it, pulling her hair harder then necessary.

"Verena, chill out. I'm almost done, and all this moving around is making things take longer."

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Verena cried out, reaching up to cover her face with her hands. Faye grabbed her wrists before she could however, and pushed them back into her lap.

"You want to screw up your makeup again? Stop touching your damned face!"

"I look like a fucking slut!"

"You look hot – now shut up and stand up. I'm finally done." Faye took a step back to admire her handy work. 'Rena was dressed in a silver and black corset with wings attached in the back, and a very short silver skirt. Her trademark black lace-up, knee high boots only enhanced the look Faye had been going for.

Faye was dressed as a 'school teacher'. Her dark purple hair was pinned back and she had on a white button down top and a knee high skirt. With a slit on the side, of course. The shirt was also so sheer, you could plainly see her bra through it. She even had on the glasses she had worn to meet the den those many weeks ago.

"Faye, why am I doing this again?"

"Because you lost that bet we had last night."

"What bet?! I don't remember a bet!"

"Yeah...we made it after the lights were out..."

"That sounds dirty. And really, _really_ fishy..." eyes going wide, 'Rena pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "You did it again! You made a deal with me when I was sleeping again!"

Faye smiled brightly, grabbed her wrist, and pulled Verena up. "It's not my fault you talk in your sleep."

"No, but it's your fault that you exploit that fact! Damn it Faye, this isn't fair! I wanted to stay here and scare the children!"

Faye rolled her eyes, then squealed when the door bell rang. "And your man has come back!"

"I have a man? Can I eat him?"

"Dirty..." Faye muttered as she moved to open the door. Gren smiled brightly as the door opened. He had his hair pulled back in a pony tail, and ware a black suit. Faye frowned at his get up. "What are you? An undertaker?"

"I'm the devil..." he pouted and pointed to the horns on his head and the tail at the back of his suit pants. Faye blinked at him a few times, head tilted to the side. "But...the devil is a woman..." shaking her head, she motioned for him to come in. "What ever – where's Spike?"

"Getting his sister Edward." Gren frowned and rubbed the back of his head, but quickly shrugged off Fayes odd comment.

At the name Edward, Verena screamed loudly and Rushed forward, bouncing up and down. "Edward is coming?! My 'speak in third person' buddy?! EEEE! 'Rena is _very_ happy now!_" _asshe continues to bounce, she notices Gren's eyes locked on her chest. And that there was a little drool starting to come out of his mouth. "Ahhh, are you okay?" frowning, she waved her hand in front of his face a few times before she noticed his get up. Laughing softly, she poked him in the forehead. "What are you? And undertaker?"

Blinking a few times, Gren frowned and pushed her hand away. "What is with the two of you?! I'm the devil!"

"...The devil is a woman."

"...how do you know? She your mom or something?" he scoffs, turning to Faye, hoping she'll join in on his laughter. She just sighed and shook her head as if he had just done something stupid.

"My aunt."

He turned back to Verena and frownd. "What?"

"My Aunt is the devil. Not my mom. She didn't want to take over, so she left her younger sister in charge of the underworld. But when I get out of college, she promised that I could be her successor since she has no kids of her own."

"Verena your aunt can't be...damn it, Faye! Help me out here!"

Faye blinked and looked around, pretending she had heard nothing, leaving the room after clearing her throat a few times. Gren looked from her retreating back, to Verena in frustration. "You...do know your aunt can't really be --"

"Move out of the door!" Spike shouted as he pushed his friend farther into the house so he and Edward could get in. He was dressed as an old fashioned gangster. He had on a bowler tipped to the side, and a dark blue and black pin striped suit. He looked Grin up and down and frowned. "What are you a waiter?"

Edward, who was dressed as a pumpkin, looked Gren up and down, tapping a finger on her lower lip, then smiled brightly. "No no! Silly Spike. The tall, long haired man is an undertaker!"

"Damn it! I'm the devil!"

Edward frowned and tilted her head to the side. "But...the devil is a woman..."

Growling, he tossed his arms up into the air in defeat. He looked over at Spike, and narrowed his eyes when he saw the lanky man eyeing Verena up and down. Gritting his teeth, Gren walked up to her and placed both his arms around her waist. Glaring at Spike from over her head, as he pulled her tightly to him.

"Come on 'Rena, we can meet them at the party."

Verena whimpered "But...my new friend..." she pointed to Edward and tried to move toward her.

Gren leaned in closer and lightly bit her shoulder before running his tongue over the spot, then ran a hand down her side. "Your right. We should stay here until everyone is gone and then --"

"Okay!" Verena shouted in a near panic, grabbing his hand to pull him from the house. "We'll meet you guys there!" ignoring the fact that Gren was laughing at her as he waved good bye to the others, she hurried out the door.

Faye watched them go and snickered. Looking Spike up and down, she had to admit, if she didn't hate him so much, she would have considered sleeping with him. It really was a shame he was such an ass. Sighing loudly, she smiled at Edward and tilted her head to the side.

"Why...are you a pumpkin?"

"Because it's big and orange and festive!" looking Faye up and down, she frowned. "What are you?"

"A school teacher...you couldn't tell?" frowning, Faye looked down at herself, then back at Ed. "What am I missing?"

"...a ruler I think. And a book." Edward said after a few moments of consideration. Smiling brightly, she nodded again. "A ruler and a book will complete the look _perfectly_!"

Faye laughed, then quickly ran to her room, grabbing a wood ruler and her math textbook. Walking back out she smiled at both Edward and Spike. Tilting her head to the side she winked at him. "Am I really so hot that I've left you speechless?"

That seemed to snap Spike out of the trance he had been in. Glaring at her, he grabbed Ed's hand and started pulling her toward the door. "Come on. Your making us late."

"Spike, you are hurting Edward's hand. She would like you to let go please..."

Spike instantly released his hold on her, and the lanky red haired girl went running off, arms out like wings. "Edward will meet you at the party Spike-person. She has friends she promised to meet up with!"

Faye walked up next to Spike and smiled over at him. "Well, looks like it's just you and me punk..." biting her lower lip, she started walking past him, then turned to look at him from over her shoulder. "By the way, when I first saw you, it took my breath away too...maybe we could get over our dislike for one another for just one night..."

Spike's eyes widened, well aware that his swallowing was not the only thing that had suddenly become hard. Clearing his throat, he took a few steps so he was walking next to Faye and took a deep breath. It was then he noticed her giggling.

She turned and started walking backwards. "Please tell me you didn't think I was serious!" tilting her head to the side, and pouted slightly. "Do I really come off as being that easy?" laughing again, she shook her head and turned so she was walking forward again, her grin gone.

_Why_ she wondered silently _am I such a cowered? If I had just kept my mouth shut, after the party we could have..._

Blushing bright red, she quickened her pace. Spike trailing after her, trying to push down the anger and, strangely, the regret he was feeling.

00

000

0000

000

00

"Gren.." Verena whispered softly, pushing the long haired man away from her slightly. "Stop..please..."

Gren tried to calm his heart, still lightly kissing Verena's neck as he slowly, and very reluctantly, lowered her back onto the ground.

They had been at the party for a total of five minutes before Gren had pushed her into one of the dark deserted corners of the room, kissing her hard. He had then picked her up, lifting her legs around his waist, and pushed her against the wall, pressing himself into her.

Verena blushed and looked around them, hitting his shoulder hard. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" looking around again, she pulled her skirt down and fixed her top, glaring at his the whole time.

"I'm starting to wonder myself...I think your really starting to make me go insane verena..." he muttered, running a hand over his face as he moved to lean against the wall they had just been...well, it was best he didn't think of that right now.

Verena snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, get over it. If I ever planed on having sex with you, you can be _danmed_ sure that it wouldn't be in a public place!" frowning, she placed a finger to her lip and thought for a second, then smirked. "Well, not the first time at least..." she muttered, then left with a giant smile on her lips when she heard Gren groan in pain.

"Being a girl rocks..." she giggled, then squealed when she saw Edward talking to a group of people on the fare side of the room. She waved, then went running over to her, Gren and his dilemma completely forgotten for the moment, much to Gren's annoyance.

Growling, he adjusted himself slightly, then started after her. But something by the doorway caught his eye. Turning, he saw Faye walk in followed by Spike. They argued for a few seconds, then turned away from one another and started walking in opposite directions, each looking over their shoulder every once and a while to glare at one another.

"This, " Gren muttered looking between the two, then back over at Verena. "Is going to be a very long night..."


End file.
